


Sinnamon Rolls

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Widojest - Freeform, back with the adorable fluff, because i will never be over that book, jester makes caleb blush, jestergast, tusk love makes an apperance, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: There's some sea gulls and cinnamon rolls, and Caleb needs ten minutes, but Jester's not waiting that long...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's meeeee back again with the tooth rotting fluff, because my multi chapter story is so sad!   
> Don'r forget to love each other ( and eat cinnamon pastries ;) )
> 
> This week's hiatus prompt was "picnic"!

„Liebling, I think your mother gave us enough food to feed the entire beach, “ Caleb raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two big baskets that had been placed in front of him by one of the employees that worked at the Lavish Chateau.

“It’ll be fine, Cay-leb,” Jester grinned as she stepped out behind him. “We could always feed it to the sea gulls if it’s too much.”

“I’m thinking at that rate we would probably have to bring Veth along so she could shoot them down, so we aren’t the ones getting mauled to death by sea gulls.”  
Jester, who had picked up both of the baskets at once, turned to look at him over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. “That’s like bringing your mother to a date, Caleb. Let’s not do that.” And there was a hint of mischief in her eyes that made Caleb’s cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and followed her down the road, very well noticing the way she was still grinning as they walked along side each other.

Caleb still wasn’t quite sure how all of this had happened.

One day he had looked at Jester and thought _Oh_ , and from that moment on his life had been turned upside down. Not that meeting the rest of the Mighty Nein hadn’t severely changed the course of his life anyway, but Jester had been right in the middle, making him smile when he didn’t feel like it and making him want to protect her from all the evil this world was throwing at them.

It was almost funny, because Jester was much stronger than him, but Caleb had seen to many horrible things in his life, and he would have given anything to make sure that Jester didn’t even have to come close to experiencing any of it.

Then they had lost Molly, and Caleb had sworn to fight tooth and nail so it wouldn’t happen again. Just so he wouldn’t ever have to see the pain in Jester’s eyes again.

Caleb had been content just loving her from afar, because if he was being honest then he had no idea how to actually be in a functional relationship. It had been so long that being loved was just a distant memory, and most of the time he convinced himself that he wasn’t worth loving anyways.

Beau had hit him over the head with her staff the one time he had actually said it out loud though, and weirdly enough that had probably been her way of telling him that he was, in fact, loved.

Still, he had never expected Jester to return his feelings, which was why it had come as such a surprise when she had kissed him that day.

There had been a dance at the Chateau, where everyone had dressed up in their fanciest clothes and Marion had performed all throughout the night. Caleb, a little tipsy but not all together drunk, had gathered all his courage and asked Jester to dance, because the last time was still a little fuzzy in his mind, and if he was being honest it felt like it had happened forever ago.

“Took you long enough,” Jester had replied, and then she had kissed him, making this dance a little fuzzy in his memory as well, but for all the right reasons.

“Cay-leb, you’re thinking too much,” Jester’s voice and her chuckle brought him back from the depths of his mind and he smiled, before noticing that they were already at the beach. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon and most people seemed to have already left, choosing the taverns over an evening of sitting in the sand.

Jester had spread out the blanket and taken off her shoes, settling down to pull out some of the food and drinks they had brought along. There was way too much of it, but most of it was either fruit or pastries, and from the way Jester was eying the cinnamon rolls Caleb could tell what she would be going for first.

His lips curved into a smile as he settled down as well, eyes drawn to the waves momentarily. It felt like a lifetime ago since they had first been here. He remembered going into the water, Fjord following him, and Veth, still Nott back then, returning to the Chateau with about ten dead seagulls in her pockets.

“Are you thinking about me naked?” Once again it was her voice that pulled him from his thoughts, and Caleb caught that same mischief in her eyes as before while he looked at her, and once again it made him blush.

“No.” He was quick to respond, which wasn’t to say that he hadn’t thought about her naked, just not in that very moment. Now that she had put that thought in his mind, however, it was a little harder to concentrate.

“Well, you should. At least it says in here that Oskar always thinks about Guinevere naked,” She added, and he could see that she was holding up _Tusk Love,_ lips curved into a grin still.

“You’re still reading that, ja?” He couldn’t help but ask, shaking his head ever so slightly as he reached for it. Honestly, it wasn’t a very good book, but it seemed to have been following them around for years now. Besides, even Caleb had trouble picturing Oskar as anyone but Fjord, and that really wasn’t what he was looking for right now.

The book was worn out at the edges from being read too many times, and he wasn’t quite sure how it had survived this long with them anyways.

“Awww, are you jealous?” Jester piped up again as he flipped through the pages, and Caleb couldn’t help but feel that little sting of jealously, yes. It was irrational, because Jester’s crush on Fjord had long passed and they had all moved on from it, but somehow it was still there in the back of his mind, because he never forgot anything. “Maybe you should write me a story then? You know, about a really sweet tiefling and a handsome wizard who’s head over heels in love with her. They have secret meetings on the beach, because they think they can’t be together, and they have this affair, but then they fall in love…”

“I don’t think the beach is an accurate place for a secret meeting…” Caleb began, though he was thoroughly distracted the moment he glanced up at Jester. She had somehow taken her top off, and the only thing covering her breasts now were the two cinnamon rolls she was holding up.

Her lips were curved into a grin, and Caleb’s brain short circuited for a moment.

“Oh boy…blueberry, there could be p-people around…” He muttered, his cheeks reddening from the view and sudden surprise. “If you give me ten minutes…”

“I’m not going to sit around for ten minutes, Caleb.” She chuckled, and before he could even say anything else, Jester had launched forward and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She was still holding the cinnamon rolls though, and his arms wrapped around her waist almost automatically, lips curved into a smile despite the blush.

“A very sweet tiefling indeed,” He then chuckled as he watcher Jester taking a bite, before she held the pastry out to him.

“And a very handsome wizard,” She declared in response, and then they were both laughing.


End file.
